blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Eastwind
— The Beatles Eastkit ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: East direction toward the point of the horizon where the sun rises at the equinoxes, on the right-hand side of a person facing north, or the point on the horizon itself. :Suffix: Kit kit suffix. Pronunciation: 'ēst-kit '''Nicknames: '''None '''Former Names: '''None '''Gender Identities: '''Female '''Sexual Orientation: '''Unsure/Questioning '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: May 28th, 2018 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: ' *'Scars Gained: '''None *'Age Range: 0-3 Moons *'Cats Met: ' Kittenhood -''' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'''Residence: *'Scars Gained:' *'Age Range:' 3-6 Moons *'Cats Met: ' Clan Information: :Loyalty to: Blossomclan :Previously Inhabited: Twoleg Place :Has taken the ranks of: Kit :Strives for the ranks of: 'None :'Supervisor / Mentor to: None :Previously Mentored: 'None :'Mentored by: 'None ='Appearance= Summary: '''A light brown she-cat with a dark brown overcoat, white paws, and a gray color inbetween. '''Breed: '''American Shorthair (Purebred) '''Height: Weight: Scars/Blemishes: *None *'Total: 0' Voice: '''Squeaky and high pitched. '''Speech: Eastkit has trouble saying compound words, like blueberry, lifetime, and cannot. Scent: '''She smells of milk and honeycomb, a very sweet, "nurseryesque" scent. '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Confident Neutral Traits: '''Stubborn '''Negative Traits: Hot-headed Overall Summary: '''Eastkit is a bit too little to talk, so I'm waiting for her personality to develop on it's own. '''Likes: *Friends *Being happy *New things *Adventure *The color orange *Lizards Dislikes: *Being away from family and friends *Being frusterated *Huge changes *Being confined somewhere *The color yellow *Voles ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: '''Closed eyes and ear canals are closed, but other than that very healthy. '''Mental Health: '''Perfectly Fine '''Strengths: *Description of strengths Weaknesses: *Descriptions of weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *Metathesiophobia - fear of change *Monophobia - fear of being alone * Thanatophobia - fear of losing someone Disorders/Disabilities: *Eastkit thinks in lines, and once the line ends it won't come back until something else stirs the memory. Current Injuries: 'None '''Goals: ' * Being friends with everyone * Uniting with enemies so they become allies ='''Kin= Members Mate(s): ''' :None '''Mother: :Spiral Father: :Rowan Sisters: :West, North Brothers: :South Uncles: :Stripes, Fluffbutt III Aunts: :Eagle ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: TOO YOUNG! (crushes will happen during apprenticeship '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ') Mate: None Ex-Mate(s): '''None '''Former Flings: None Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''None '''Candy Eye: Physically: None Turn Offs: Mentally: '''None '''Experience: '''None '''Cats Currently Attracted to Eastwind: None Cats Formerly Attracted to Eastwind: None Fertility: '''None '''Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Kittens, Queens & Apprentices